Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh
|image=MerryChristmasDrakeAndJoshDVD.jpg |director=Michael Grossman |producer= |writer=Stephen Molaro Dan Schneider |music= |cinematography= |editing= |distributor= |released=December 5, 2008 |runtime=1 hour, 24 minutes |rating= |preceded_by= |followed_by= |website= |amg_id= |imdb_id=1249300 }} Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh is an American television movie based on the Nickelodeon sitcom, Drake & Josh. The film premiered on December 5, 2008 as a Nickelodeon Original Movie. It is also the third most viewed television movie behind High School Musical 2 and Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. The film premiered 15 months after the end of the original Drake & Josh series. Plot Audrey and Walter leave for a tropical vacation thus leaving Drake, Josh, and Megan alone for the holidays until they return. Later, after Megan cuts Josh's snowman decoration causing it to float away and Drake and Josh go to the Premiere Galleria (mall), Drake goes on and tells Josh that he is having a Christmas party on the roof of The Premiere mall. After Josh's initial refusal because he didn't think that Helen (the manager and Josh's boss) would like it and then subsequently fire him, Drake explains that Helen will allow it if she is invited (and if there are churros). Once they reach the movie theater, Helen hands Drake a Santa costume to wear in the mall. This makes Josh upset because he thought that he was going to be Santa but, Helen claims that Josh is too skinny to play Santa (since he lost weight over the years) and an already annoyed Josh is then told that he will instead play Santa's Sack of Toys. We then jump to the scene where the boys are in their costumes and playing their festive characters with Drake being the worst Santa ever by kissing all the attractive girls that came along. Well, after kissing yet another attractive girl, we find out that the next person in line to see Santa is a middle aged lady who "wants some of what that last girl was getting". After attempting to escape the woman after the woman comes in for a kiss with him barely able to escape, Drake is then chased by the woman. While ducking into a Pear Store to avoid the crazy, kissing woman, Drake bumps into a girl named Mary Alice who asks Drake to give her and her family "the best Christmas ever" and she makes him promise to fulfill her request which he then does. Next, at Drake's roof party, Josh is upset since Mindy is going away to visit her grandparents for the holidays. Later, Drake tells Josh that he is going to Las Vegas for the holidays to hear a band play inviting Josh after he gets upset since they won't be able to spend Christmas together with Josh stating, "I'm not spending Christmas in a casino". After a while, a few party crashers come to the party causing a scene, even going as far as knocking over the snack table. Because of this, Josh then understandably calls the police. However, when they arrive, they mistake him as one of the party crashers and end up arresting him. With the cops' attention momentarily turned away from Josh, they accidentally push him off the roof causing him to fall in the back of a pickup truck down below (and even though he was handcuffed which caused him to have no way to even try to protect himself from the impact, he was completely unharmed. Ah, the magic of the movies) and the reckless teenage boys in the cab drive the truck away with the police trailing close behind. After a few intense, miserable minutes for the poor handcuffed, stressed Josh, it gets even worse when he then tumbles out of the flatbed after the truck turns at an intersection. Josh is then arrested (all the while saying "I didn't do anything!) and is transported via squad car to prison eventually meeting his cellmate, Bludge. At first, all Bludge wants to do is beat Josh to a pulp. However, that changes when Josh starts to entertain him with magic tricks. Drake, after being confronted by Mary Alice who explains about her troubled foster family and that they'll all have a terrible Christmas unless Drake helps make it the "best one ever" saying that she knows he'll do it because he made a "Christmas promise" (It's a running rule in the movie that "you can't break a Christmas promise") tries to break Josh out of prison because he claims that he can't do it without his brother's help but fails when he gets caught by the night watchman and he gets arrested, too. Drake and Josh are taken to court where the Judge tells them that they could spend years, years, and even more years in prison. Shortly after he says that, Helen comes to the rescue after being called by Drake who, when questioned by Josh retaliated by saying, "you ever seen her lose an argument?". Helen notifies the Judge about Drake's promise to Mary Alice and due to that, the Judge says he won't send them to prison unless they don't fulfill their promise thus failing. After they are released from court, Drake and Josh meet Officer Perry Gilbert (their parole officer) who tells them that if he gets a "no" from Mary Alice or any of the other foster kids when he asks them if they had actually had "the best Christmas ever", they will both have to go to prison again for a very long time. Cast *Drake Bell as Drake Parker *Josh Peck as Josh Nichols *Jerry Trainor as Crazy Steve *Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker *Yvette Nicole Brown as Helen Dubois *Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker *Jonathon Goldstein as Walter Nichols *Scott Halberstadt as Eric Blonnwitz *Alec Medlock as Craig Ramriez *Jake Farrow as Gavin Movie only *Baliee Madison as Mary Alice Johansson *Devon Graye as Luke *Camille and Cosette Goldstein as Lily and Violet *Daven Wilson as Trey *David Gore as Zigfee *Kimbo Slice as Bludge *David Pressman as Officer Perry J. Glibert *Henry Winkler as Judge Newman Category:Christmas productions Category:Drake & Josh Category:TV movies